


A Teen Wolf Christmas

by YouCanNeverHaveTooMuchHarryPotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCanNeverHaveTooMuchHarryPotter/pseuds/YouCanNeverHaveTooMuchHarryPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants a Pack Christmas, but Derek doesn't think it's a good idea, so he and Stiles take matters in to their own hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teen Wolf Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, guys x

“No,”

“But-“

“No! Scott, we don’t have time and it’s next week,” Derek said, sighing. “We don’t have people organised or anything. We can’t have a Pack Christmas by then. Maybe next year.” And with that, Derek turned around and walked off. Scott turned to Stiles, pouting.  
“I just wanted a Christmas for the pack,” he said.

“I know, Derek is just a party pooper,” said Stiles, hoping to get a laugh out of his best friend, but it didn’t work. Stiles sighed. He knew he was going to regret this.

“Fine,” he whispered, knowing that Derek was only upstairs, and could probably hear everything they were saying, “why don’t we just throw a surprise Christmas?”  
“A surprise Christmas?” asked Scott, confused.

“Yeah,” said Stiles, a smile making its way on to his face. “Come on, I’ll tell you more where old Sour Wolf can’t hear us.” He dragged Scott out of the loft, straight in to the truck.

“Right, so what do you mean a surprise Christmas?” asked Scott, as soon as the door closed.

“We just don’t tell Derek. And maybe not Peter,” said Stiles. “We get them out of the house, and then, when they get back, we’ll have the decorations and a tree and a Christmas dinner all ready.”

“This is genius!” said Scott, face beaming. “We can invite the whole pack! And we can all do something, and Derek will be so surprised! It’ll be great! And we can-“

Stiles listened to Scott’s ramblings as he started up the truck. He wasn’t sure how realistic any of this was, but as long as Scott was happy, that was ok with him.

 

Stiles dropped Scott home and, as soon as he reached his own home, his phone buzzed.  
 _You have been added to a new chat: “Surprise Christmas!”_

Stiles laughed; Scott certainly hadn’t wasted any time. The first message was already there.  
 ** _Scott_** _: Guys Derek says we’re not doing Christmas so we’re going to have a surprise one for the whole pack!_

Scott grinned, looking at who he’d added. Everyone they needed was there: Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Kira, Aiden and Ethan. He’d even added Cora, who neither of them knew very well.

**_Allison:_ ** _Ok, sounds like fun! :) When are we doing it?  
 **Scott:** Next Saturday, maybe?_

Stiles frowned; he’d planned to have dinner with his dad that day.  
 ** _Stiles:_** _Uh Id planned dinner with dad that day  
 **Ethan:** and im going out with Danny_

**_Scott:_ ** _Bring them!_

**_Scott:_ ** _And I’ll invite mum!_

**_Scott:_ ** _Everyone bring their parents! We can have a huge party!_

**_Lydia:_** _Alright, this sounds like a plan, then. Well done Scott, you actually had a good idea._  
 **Scott:** Hey!  
 **Lydia:** ;)   
**Lydia:** And hey, also, I’ll do the turkey, Mum and I have a great recipe

**_Kira:_ ** _We’ll do veg, then :)_

It didn’t take long for everyone to assign themselves a job. Saturday worked for everyone, and all of the parents seemed really enthusiastic about a Christmas that they wouldn’t have to organise. That was the Sunday evening; they had five more full days until their Pack Christmas.

 

The Pack seemed excited on Monday morning: even Lydia and Aiden were smiling more than usual. Their usual cynicism seemed overridden by their new Alpha’s happiness. Scott was grinning all the time; Stiles was glad that Derek wasn’t in school with them, or he’d definitely have guessed that something was up. Of course, Stiles knew of Scott’s love for Christmas, but he felt that it was more than just a usual excitement for the holiday. Stiles knew that Scott had felt particularly defeated by the events of recent times. The deaths of Boyd and Erica had shaken everyone, and added a tension to the already new pack. Jackson nearly dying and then abandoning them to move to England had thrown him. And this party was one of the first things that Scott was organising as an Alpha. Of course, most Alpha related tasks did not mean organising a party, but it was still enjoyable to do, just this once.

 

It was Tuesday afternoon when Cora finally replied to any of the messages in the chat.  
 ** _Cora:_** _So we don’t tell Derek or Peter, then?_

Stiles rolled his eyes.

**_Stiles:_ ** _Thats the idea_

**_Cora:_ ** _They won’t be pleased_

**_Stiles:_ ** _Nah theyll be fine_

**_Cora:_ ** _Fine, I won’t say anything. And I’ll get them out of the house on Saturday. But I’m not claiming any responsibility when Pere gets pissed off._

Stiles grinned. That was exactly what they’d needed Cora for.

**_Allison:_ ** _Thanks, Cora :)_

**_Cora:_ ** _No problem. It’ll be nice for some sort of happiness around here. We’ve not celebrated Christmas since the fire. Maybe it’ll just add some cheer to this place._

 

“How did I manage to get roped in to this?” asked Stiles, walking through their local mall, carrying five shopping bags.

“Aiden wasn’t free,” said Lydia, looking at some tinsel and baubles in the next shop. “And I wasn’t going to carry the bags. And Allison is pining after Scott, so she’s busy too- Oh, look!” Stiles rolled his eyes, rushing to follow Lydia as she eyed some particularly flashy lights over in the corner.

“Derek’s loft won’t fit most of this stuff!” he said, as Lydia threw more decorations at him.

“Fine,” she said, going off to pay. “One more shop, then!”  She threw another bag at him and marched out. Stiles saw her go over to small shop in the corner of the mall. It was a seasonal store, and only opened around Christmas time. It was very red and green. Stiles approached it warily. He could hear the Christmas carols from all around it. He barely made it inside before Lydia marched back out.

“Christmas hats!” she said, grinning and holding up a bag. “And a Christmas Jumper especially for Derek.” Stiles laughed.

“Excellent idea, Lydia,” he said. Perhaps shopping was worth it if he got to see Derek in an embarrassing Christmas jumper.

 

Saturday morning arrived and Stiles was woken up by his phone ringing. He looked at the time: it was ten am. Blearily, he answered.

“What?”

“Hey, Stiles! What time are you coming to pick me up?” It was Scott.

“Dude, Cora isn’t getting Derek out of the apartment until one, we have plenty of time,” managed Stiles.

“Right,” said Scott. “I just thought that maybe we could give Allison a hand with dessert, maybe?” Stiles took a deep breath and sat up.

“Fine, I’ll be ‘round in fifteen minutes,” he said, trying to ignore the fact that it was still dark outside.

“Thanks bro!” said Scott, and Stiles could practically hear his smile down the phone. “See you then!”

Stiles got dressed with his eyes half closed, and managed his way down the stairs. He was careful not to make too much noise, so as not to wake his dad. He scribbled a note to explain where he was, quickly made some toast and was out the door with plenty of time to collect Scott.

When he got to Scott’s house, Scott was standing outside the door. On seeing the jeep, he ran up and jumped in.

“To Allison’s house!” he said, grinning. Despite the hour, Stiles had to smile at the enthusiasm.

Allison was barely dressed when she opened the door. She had some fluffy pyjama bottoms on, and a hoodie. She also had flour in her hair and on her nose.

“Hey guys,” she said, grinning. Scott gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they all walked through to the kitchen.

The kitchen looked like a small bomb site. Ingredients scattered very counter, and the sink was already piled high with dirty dishes. Allison looked somewhat sheepishly around the kitchen, as if only just realising what a mess it was.

“Sorry,” she said, biting her lip. “We’ve been pretty busy…”

“Don’t worry, Ally,” said Stiles, “so what can we do?”

 

Three and a half hours later and the ingredients that had been scattered around the counters were replaced by a variety of desserts. Cookies, mince pies, little cakes, a total of hundreds of little nibble desserts. Allison had made a Christmas Cake already, and they’d managed to, somewhat messily, decorate it. Together, the three of them managed to balance all of the desserts in the back of Allison’s car.

“I’ll go and collect Lydia, then” said Stiles, as Scott and Allison got in to the car.

“Thanks, Stiles!” called Allison, as she pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards Derek’s loft.

 

The amount of bags, dishes, and food that Lydia was bringing with her was almost unbelievable.

“Lydia, why?” asked Stiles, looking at the mountain waiting for him on her hall table.

“Stiles, do you know how many people are coming tonight?” she asked.

“Like… 8?” he said, unsure.

“No,” said Lydia. “There’s all of us, and then a lot of our parents. And Danny. That’s a total of nineteen people. And I’m cooking the turkey! And I have all of the decorations. Of course I need all of this stuff.”

“That’s all well and good, Lydia,” said Stiles. “But how are we going to get it all in the truck?”

 

It was two o’clock before Lydia and Stiles finally managed to get to the loft. They were the last of the pack to arrive. Kira had taken over the kitchen, and Lydia went to join her.

“Ally, will you help the boys with the decorations, please?” she called. Allison grinned.

“Course I will!”

Stiles, who was carrying all of the bags, dropped them in the centre of the room. The twins had managed to get a small Christmas tree, and it stood completely bare in the corner.

“Tree first?” said Scott, holding a box of baubles.

“Let’s go for it!” said Allison.

 

The whole day was spent making the loft in to a festive Santa’s grotto. The rich smells of a dinner and dessert wafted through the air, and the tinsel and baubles sparkled in the light. The table was set, all ready for the 19 guests that they’d planned for, with Christmas crackers all around. At some point during the afternoon, Scott had forced Santa Hats on to everyone’s head. Kira had brought her iPod and a Christmas playlist was blaring. The food was nearly ready, just a few more minutes of cooking before it’d be ready to be served. And the pack were all sitting around the table, ready for their guests.

 

It was Melissa McCall and the Sheriff Stilinski who arrived first, who’d driven up together. They were quickly followed by Natalie Martin and then Danny. Lydia showed all of the parents where to sit, and Ethan jumped up to talk to Danny. And, after everyone had finally arrived, they were all seated around the table and the whole loft seemed much happier. It was no longer too large for the two people who lived there; instead, it was finally full.

 

Mere minutes after the last person – Chris Argent - arrived, Cora sent a message in their group chats.

**_Cora:_ ** _We’re outside now, be up in a minute_

Stiles grinned.

“Shush, guys!” he called, “Derek and Peter are here!” The conversation very quickly died down, and the only thing that could be heard was Blink 182’s _I Won’t Be Home For Christmas_.

“Really, Scott? Blink-182? Now?” hissed Stiles. Scott only grinned and put his finger to his lips, shushing Stiles. It was just in time, as, at that moment, Derek opened the front door, and he, Peter, and Cora walked in.

“SURPRISE!” Yelled everyone, before laughing when Derek’s eyes flashed blue.

“Wh- What on earth is going on here?” asked Peter, who did not look pleased.

“Christmas!” said Scott, standing up. “Derek refused to let us have one, so we just organised a surprise one!”

“What part of ‘we’re not doing Christmas’ don’t you understand?” Asked Peter.

“Oh shush, Peter,” said Cora. “Come on, we haven’t had Christmas in so long! It’s time that we celebrate it!”

“You were in on this?” asked Derek, looking at his sister.

“Of course I was,” she said, flashing a rare smile. “And we’re going to enjoy it, ok?”

Stiles thought that, if it hadn’t been for Cora, Peter and Derek would have kicked them all out then and there. But Cora wanted a Christmas, and Cora was one of the few people that Derek listened to. And so Derek shrugged.

“I guess, if it’s already organised…” he said, and Scott cheered.

“Well I’m glad you think so,” said Lydia, standing up and picking up a shopping bag.

“Why?” asked Derek, warily.

“I have something for you,” she said, reaching in to the bag. “A Christmas jumper!”

 

Derek looked just as ridiculous as everyone had hoped in his Christmas jumper. He also looked like he was trying to be angry, but a smile kept creeping on to his face throughout the whole meal. And Peter was won over as soon as he began to eat.

“You are all completely ridiculous, and this is childish, but the food is worth it,” he said. Stiles was pleased that he was enjoying it. He, above anyone, could’ve ruined Scott’s whole plan, but, for once, he was playing along. And, Stiles noticed as he looked around the table, everyone seemed to be getting along very well. Kira’s parents were happily chatting away to Natalie, and Mellisa and his dad were chatting to each other, and had been the whole evening. Scott had also noticed, and Stiles grinned at him. They’d always said they were meant to be brothers.

Aiden was the only person who didn’t look particularly happy; he was too busy glaring at Ethan and Danny. Danny was resting him head on Ethan’s shoulders and the two seemed oblivious to the whole table. Stiles, who was only sitting across from Aiden, was about to interject and try and take Aiden’s attention away from his brother, but Isaac got there first. Stiles smiled. Aiden’s disapproval of Ethan and Danny wasn’t going to bring this dinner down, and the young couple deserved to be able to spend time with each other without fear or judgement.

Chris Argent was speaking to Derek. The unlikely pair seemed to not only be acting civil, but actually be enjoying each other’s company. Chris was pointedly ignoring Peter, but Peter either didn’t notice or didn’t care. Instead, he was chatting to his niece. And of course, Scott, Allison and Lydia were all sitting around Stiles and they were all chatting away. Scott looked happier than Stiles had seen him in months, which only elevated Stiles’ mood. The pack seemed content; it was a rare occurrence, but for tonight, they’d enjoy it.


End file.
